1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video signal reproducing apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a video signal reproducing apparatus with which a slow motion reproduction or still reproduction mode can be achieved suitably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art magnetic video signal reproducing apparatus (which will be hereinafter referred simply to as a VTR) of the helical scanning type, if a magnetic tape is transported at a low speed or stopped under a magnetic head being rotated at the frame frequency, a slow motion reproduction or still reproduction mode can be achieved.
Thus, in the case where a video tape is edited, if the tape is transported in a step manner with respect to each video track, a reproduced picture is created for each field wherein a desired editing point can be found or searched.
However, with the prior art, since the inclination angle in the still reproducing mode of the parallel slant video tracks on the video tape is different from the scanning traces on the tape by the magnetic head, the head scans a portion of the tape between adjacent video tracks (a so-called guard band). Thus, during still reproduction, the head partially scans both adjacent video tracks, so that a reproduced video signal contains noise (a so-called guard band noise) with the result that a noise band appears at a mid portion of a reproduced picture.
If a noise band exists at a mid portion of a reproduced picture as mentioned above, upon editing of a video tape, for instance, the reproduced picture is difficult for an editor to watch and it is difficult to check the picture detail, resulting in great annoyance and inconvenience for the editor.